Once Upon A Time
by fanfakeshun
Summary: Charlotte and Ethan are told a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl and its characters are owned by Prodigy Pictures. Just being a fan here.**

Chapter One: Once U-FAE-n A Time

"GRAMMA KAY, GRAMMA KAY!"

The elderly woman had to smile at the enthusiasm of her two grandchildren crossing the lawn of her front yard. It`s saturday morning and per usual, her uber adorb grandkids are staying for the entire day as their parents do some weekend work.

Sounds of footsteps make her head turn to share a smile with her husband. At 65, Haley did not seem to age a day since they met at that tavern. It is a happy marriage perhaps. She herself look the same except for her once glorious raven hair that is now mostly silver.

"Where is the noise Im hearin comin from?"

Haley tips his worn hat in an attempt to hide his own excitement. Ethan and Charlotte are racing each other to get to the front porch. Their mother, Nadia is following behind with their bags, shaking her head as Charlotte and Ethan jump into Kenzi`s and Haley`s open arms. Giggles erupt as the elderly couple tickle each child.

"Mom. Dad." Greets the woman.

Kenzi and Haley turn their attention to their daughter who's dropping the children`s stuff onto the wooden floor.

"My shift ends at six. Gonna pick the up at 6:30."

The couple only nodded.

"Okay, Ive got to go!" She says to her kids. "Mom...Dad, Thanks."

Nadia left after giving Ethan and Charlotte quick kisses. They all watch her drive off before settling on a huge beige couch inside the house.

"Now who wants to hear a story?"

"US!"

Haley and the children shouted in unison, their hands raised in excitement. They love Gramma Kay`s stories.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful Princess who didnt really live like a princess..."

Kenzi has to chuckle to the children's faces. She has them confused already. But she went on.

"…because she was a lost one."

* * *

"I SWEAR, MCKENZIE, IF YOU DONT STOP YOUR THIEVING, IM GOING TO GO OFF ALONE!"

But the little ravenhaired girl just stared at her friend, not believing a single word. Bo loves her so much.

The two girls decided that the place is safe now, none following them anymore. Bo allows herself to collapse to the ground, layers of fallen leaves cushioning what could have been a hurtful fall. She's dead tired from running for hours. All because of Mckenzie!

The tiny girl is lying face down herself, finding comfort from her bed of dead leaves. She heaved a heavy sigh, feeling guilty-which she will never admit.

"I swear, Bo, I had taken naught from that monk!"

And she is telling the truth. But clenches her right hand tighter in which a tiny pouch she had taken from a charming man at the tavern is clasped between her fingers. She hasnt shown to nor told Bo about it yet. Albeit the men are not in sight anymore and she's relieved somehow, Kenzi can't help but think they're after a piece of, perhaps, gold that might be in her possession. But he didnt even notice she took it! The stranger was so taken by her.

Bo says nothing, annoyed still at her bestfriend. They came to this kingdom to seek employment but Bo's friend just cannot help herself "borrowing" things from unwilling people. The guards who were after them were hell-bent to catch them.

Well, because McKenzie here stole a few pieces of gold at a tavern from what she thought a sleeping man. The man was cloaked for her to even think he is. And before they knew, armed men who look like Imperial guards came charging at them when the faceless stranger lifted a finger.

"They're gone, Bo-Bo! Let's find food, Im starving." Mckenzie stood up, brushing leaves off her tattered robe. Attaches the cloth purse to her belt using its drawstrings.

The braun-haired girl was about to push herself up when simultaneous rustling sounds bacame audible. Ambush, she thought, eyes suddenly wary of the surroundings. Ears twitch as she senses the presence of their foes. Her left hand moves to her thigh where a dagger is secretly strapped, preparing herself for what may attack from nowhere . Yet before she's able to unsheath her weapon, or grab her friend to safety, a blade appeared between Bo and Kenzi, its edge pressed against the smaller girl's neck.

"Hello again, little one." Whispers the dark handsome man to Mckenzie, who she has met prior at the tavern.

"You!" Fearing for her life, the girl is immobile except her mouth. Her pitch had apparently startled a few birds at nearby trees making them flee. "This is what I get for being nice to you this morning?!" The blade breaking her skin a little bit as she tried to look at her captor. A red line appearing across her neck.

"Kenzi, do not move!" Bo growls.

"Hah!" When Kenzi felt the sting, the man instinctively brought down his sword and used the other arm to stop the bleeding of the small cut. The wound is luckily superficial.

Distracted, Bo did not notice the bulky man who grabbed her from behind. His grip too tight, and so is his crotch. Bo squirmed, attempting to put a distance between his arousal and her posterior. The filthy man squeezed one of her breasts instead and rubbed his groin harder.

"You got me so hungry from this chase, perky one." He leaned and assaulted her hair with his pointy nose, inhaling her. At her ear, "Im going to wear you out tonight." His chuckled menacingly.

Mckenzie started screaming and kicking at her own captor to let her go to Bo.

A flock of more men in armours came out from the thick bushes.

"That is enough, Lambert! Santiago! Release them." The order surprisingly given out by a female.

Knights in rows parted to make way to the owner of the voice. It is the person in the hooded robe! Bo cannot see her face but got a glimpse of escaping golden strands.

Santiago released Kenzi, keeping his sword back to the scabbard while Lambert reluctantly followed, grumbling under his breath.

The stranger marched towards Kenzi, alarming Bo but Lambert quickly tugged her back by the arm. The foreboding presence has got the girl speechless and closes her eyes when a hand is raised. Kenzi felt the person touch her wound with a swift but gentle brush of a thumb. Felt next the pouch she tied to her belt being yanked away from her body, it's thin string breaking.

Kenzi opens her eyes and watches the cloaked woman take out from the cloth a piece of gold. But looking at it closer, it's not an ordinary piece of gold apparently, there are intricate carvings on it.

"Oh, that! You can have it back and Bo and I can-"

"Ugh!" Everybody turns to Bo, curious, as she whimpers and staggers. Hand clutching on her left chest, looking like in deep pain. The mysterious woman rushes to Bo but halts when she sees what's on the other woman's skin.

Quickly the woman covers the gold piece.

The following second, she draws her sword and kneels with head bent down and the weapon's hilt pressed against her left breast. Bo- no longer in pain suddenly, stares with mouth agape-astonished at the gesture.

"All, on your knees!" Confused men, including Santiago and Lambert hesitated to do so. "Now!" Came the command and all men went to their knees in obedience.

"All bow down to the future Queen, Pricess Ysabeau of Clan McCorigan, bethrothed to our noble King Dyson of the Thornwoods. The lost Princess is found!"

Kenzi and Bo stare at each other, sharing bewildered looks.

The cloaked figure rose and removes her hood.

Bo gets drawn to the face and stares. It's as if time stopped for a while. She's beautiful!

"Princess..." The person once more places her right fist to her left chest. "I and my men vow to protect you with our lives until you are safely home."

Despite her confusion, Bo managed to nod. She asks, "who are you?"

"Lauren, m'lady. Lauren...I was sent to find you."

 **A/N: oh hi there ! (said ala ZP at a gynecologist's office/clinic ) I just came back to put the disclaimer on, fix a little of this and that and do this A/N part...because it's mandatory! Hark!**

 **Thanks for the likes and reviews. I appreciate all and so far everybody's been nice despite the sleep-posting (sleep walking, get it?) that I did. I was suppose to update Goodnight Girl but I found the year-old draft on my tumblr acct and thought to give it another shot. But I was barely awake writing the second half of the chapter. Credit to my phone for smacking my face several times that I got to press the publish or whatever button. I normally post the raw version so feel free to tell me about the mistakes.**

 **Is this a Doccubus fanfic? Definitely. I ship nothing else that it's a good thing I am not going to become a parent just soon or the poor babe will be named DOCCUBUS Jr. Kidding. There will be donkeybums between them but I promise that the lows are gonna be tolerable for all our tender Doccushipping hearts**

 **Once U FAE n A Time is a Once U PUN A Time and was a tentative title. I was way too sleepy to change it. But Ive decided to stick w it.**

 **Slow clap to the peep who noticed the rating...that was suppose to be a sorta twist but yeah, the narration and granma kay's storytelling aint one and the same really.**

 **Again, English is not my first language (sign language is) and I am well aware that Im the poorest writer of em all but Im gonna do my best. Thanks so much for the support! Yall take care Be kind to one another.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A land faer away

Inside the stonewalls of a kingdom in a distant land, a tall figure walks up behind his brethren who had been watching the heavens in awe for hours now from the open top of the tower. The men are both cloaked, their hands clasped behind their backs as together they gaze at the skies above.

"Isaak." Says the tall man in an almost whisper, making his presence known.

"Massimo," Acknowledges Isaak but not bothering to spare his fellow Druid a glance. "The north star is shining the brightest tonight." His own eyes glimmering at his observation. Massimo nods in agreement.

"She has found her." Isaak finally turns to his companion.

Massimo nods once more, and phrases  
"Scripture is the sky  
the stars shall tell no lie  
one nursed in a monastery  
will unravel the mystery."

"Hence, we sent out the healer, she who is rightful to seek Her." Isaak states in agreement.

"My brother, the Blood King has to be told about the next prophecy."

Isaak sighs but says nothing. The-McCorrigan is a stubborn mule, always have been. A blood sage himself, he often declines to take heed of the warnings given by other seers and refuses to learn from his past mistakes. His attempts at tampering with prophecy that were pre-written by the universe had costed him his own kingdom and family a long time ago. And now may not be different for he has naught to lose anymore except his conceit. And to listen to Druids-lowly breeds- would be below him.

"Massimo, if the truths written are prevented to occur, all shall perish." Isaak stares at the darkness before him. "I will seek his audience and if I return not with life, tell the lass of her origin." Isaak walks away.

The other Druid stayed at his place, looking at the star with troubled eyes, fearful for his brother's fate...and their world's.

* * *

Meanwhile, seven mountains, four valleys and, a fjord away, the band had stopped for the night on a clearing nearby a river.

"But what if I am not your princess?"

Bo's question has Lambert, Santiago and Mckenzie throwing questioning looks at Lauren. They are all seated around the fire after their meal of rodent meat. The other soldiers were strategically scattered for the camp's security but allowed their leisure time. Some tend the horses.

The stoic woman said nothing in response, however takes out the tiny cloth bag that Mckenzie had sneakily stolen from Santiago, its safekeeper. The latter would have lost his head if the 'trinket' was not retrieved. His leader though, Lauren, had given him the punishment to watch over Bo's breed friend. Breeds are way below their kind and are normally disregarded.

She turns to Bo, "Forgive me for this, Princess," and unwraps the 'gold piece' making Bo hunch over, on her chest is what seem a glowing handprint.

"Ugh!" Bo cries out.

"That is his mark. On you." Lauren says rather vaguely.

"Bo...?" McKenzie concerned at her friend's distress.

"I see nothing!" Lambert leaning for a closer look.

"There's nothing." Santiago seconds.

"What mark?! Bo?!" Mckenzie's torn now to find out more but has gotten uncomfortable seeing Bo struggling. Whatever it is that the trinket is doing to her friend is scary.

When Bo looks at Lauren with pleading eyes, the woman hastily covered it with the cloth and leaves her seat to go to the princess. Lauren catches her in her arms, exhausted and trembling.

"Forgive me, m'lady!"

Bo is still panting although feeling nothing like she did a minute ago. She thrusts herself into Lauren's embrace, taking the warmth and comfort. Lauren obliges and holds her tighter. When her breathing comes back to normal, she looks into Lauren's eyes, scared and confused.

"Whose mark? Why do I have it?!" Tears brimming from her eyes.

Lauren tosses the thing to Santiago. Using one free hand, she brushed away the single tear that had fallen on Bo's cheek, oblivious of Lambert watching the interaction. Santiago is having a handful with Mckenzie's questions and trying to secure the trinket safe from tricky hands.

The healer stands up, pulling Bo with her.

"Stay here. Lambert, be in charge." Orders Lauren. "I will accompany the Princess." The woman is never much about details when it comes to commands but Santiago and Lambert understand that the discussion needed to be in confidence. A mere breed like McKenzie cannot hear any of it.

Bo's friend tried to stand up but her 'guardian' pulled her back, offering no explanation.

"But-" she starts to protest.

"I will be fine, McKenzie."

"We will be back quickly."

Lambert tosses a sheathed dagger that Lauren catches in the air with precision.

"She really is The Healer." Lambert comments as the two women walk away, astonished at the fact that an under-class is part of a prophecy. A prophecy foretelling the fate of their world.

It was hard enough for him to accept that Lauren is favored by their king, Dyson, putting Lambert in-command yet only next to her- a breed raised by Druids. A mere breed AND a woman! Lambert clenched his jaw at this reminder. Yet he has naught to do but wait until his king realizes that his most trusted confidante is not at all reliable.

* * *

Bo does not have the words to explain why she felt safe around this woman. She can trust Lauren with her life and they have only known each other barely a day! She had never ridden a horse her entire life but with Lauren's body behind hers -protecting her as what the latter had promised, it felt like she had done it before. And whenever her skin grazing at the slightest Lauren's, she feels like they have touched before.

"Tell me, whose mark was it? Why cant they see it except you and I?" Agitation in her voice.

"M'lady, to answer your second question, I am as baffled as you are. I am the court's healer and nothing else. Yet a prophecy was told to my noble king that a healer is to find you for him, his bethrothed. I seem to fit all description thus I am here, at your disposal as I bring you back to your clan and send you to your soon husband." Lauren finishes with her head bowed. The lines were meant to be delivered but for some reason, it is giving her heart an involuntary ache. When she looks up, she finds Bo looking back at her with face unreadable.

"And the mark?!" Bo asked too quickly, almost harsh, taking Lauren aback. But the breed woman is trained to always keep her emotions in check.

Lauren nods sharply, formally.

"Your father's, Princess."

"My...my father? Who is my father?!"

"Joaquim of Tartaro."

Bo gently shakes her head, entirely confused about everything. The name sounded familiar but she isnt certain.

"You are granddaughter to the king of all kings of this side of the world, The McCorrigan and the fairest queen to ever exist as was said, Queen Ysabeau." Lauren watches Bo begin to listen intently. "They have an only daughter, Aioffe. She was a beauty like her mother, making almost all kings or their heirs want to ask for her hand, including one from an equally old and powerful clan, the Antes." Bo remains quiet.

"Yet there were prophecies warning the Blood King to consider not a union between Aioffe and the king of the sub-world. He ignored them all."

 **AN: Cliffhanger! Breed = Humans**


End file.
